La signature maudite
by Lynn E.R. Aerama
Summary: Relena croise le chemin d'un... D'un joli séant. Bonjour joli postérieur, j'te fais la bise ? Résumé assez complet de l'oeuvre. Juste l'intro pour le moment.


**La signature maudite...**

**Titre :** Le stylo de l'angoisse... ah non?

**Auteur :** Lynn Blablabla, l'envoyée du diable… Gyahaha… (hem)

**Série :** Gundam Wing... ah non?

**Genre :** Crétine qui passe sa soirée devant Le retour de la momie et Ma vie est un enfer... Fort heureusement en reprenant cette fanfiction j'ai oublié mes délires de l'époque, ils sont passés dans mon inconscient/subconscient.

**Avertissements :** Je suis toujours insomniaque. Et Oui, la note -1- je l'ai retirée.

**Spoiler :** Un des films précémment cité et un roman célèbre, décliné en opéra et en lied... Patati, patata.

**Enjoy ! **

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Où Relena fait ses courses...**

« Allez...vous pouvez pas me faire ça...non...vous avez pas le droit... »

Ca faisait une éternité que le aux longs cheveux châtain plaidait sa cause au tribunal suprême... Mais ! Tout était joué d'avance... il ne lui restait plus qu'à tenter de sauver les meubles... Comme dans Titanic… mais le juge prenait un malin plaisir, comme le magasin, à l'enfoncer, comme un clou, il voulait lui faire perdre ses moyens, comme Jack Abbot à Victor Newman...

« Non seulement j'ai le droit, mais j'ai de plus le _pouvoir_ de faire appliquer la peine maximale... »

« Je vous en prie, il n'y a pas d'autre alternative? »

xxxxxxx

« Heero m'a _encore_ envoyée sur les roses-2-... Ça pique… Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour qu'il me déteste autant-3-? »

La jeune fille (presque) blonde se plaignait depuis qu'elle était sortie du lycée, à 17h10, et ses deux amies la subissaient sans mot dire... jusqu'à ce que :

« Relena! Il y a d'autres garçons sur Terre, regarde Barton, le gars à la mèche là-bas...il est mignon aussi! »

La brunette n'eut pas a attendre une réponse très longtemps...

« Mais Hilde...c'est _lui_ que j'ai choisi-4-... En plus la banane je suis pas fan et quand il pleut… La mèche frisée… »

« On s'en est rendu compte... »

« Çâ fâit depuîs qu'il est ârrivé au lycée que tu nous râbâches encore et encore lâ liste si longue de _tout_ ce que tu trouve de super en lui... »

L'adolescente blonde aux sourcils si...esthétiques?-5- n'avait pas mis des siècles à se rendre compte que la personne qu'elle aimait avait déjà le coeur pris...

« Hilde...Dorothy...soyez pas si méchantes... »

« Re.Le.Na.-6-»

« Bon moi je dois rentrer rapido chez moi, y'a ma soeur qui rentre de Londres avec son fiancé, je dois ranger la maison avant qu'elle n'arrive. Goud'Baille les blondes ! »

« Je t'escorte jusqu'à chez toi ou... »

« Dodoooo !! Tu peux pas rester avec moi? Je n'aime pas marcher toute seule-7-... »

« Oki! »

Et elles discutèrent vêtements, maquillage, garçons...-8- quand :

« Bon ben...à demain Relena! »

« À deux sourcils Dorothy !! »

Et après avoir rigolé toute seule de sa feinte pendant quelques instants, elle repartit, toute guillerette, tralalala et tout le toutim'.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

M marre de vivre toute seule... Marre… depuis que Papa est mort, Maman est toujours à Berlin, Londres, New-York, etc... en voyage d'affaire pour gagner assez d'argent de façon à ce que l'on soit à l'abri...

J'EN AI MARRE !!  
Soit une banane, soit un malabar. Y'a plus rien dans la corbeille à fruits, y'a plus rien dans le placard…  
Et j'ai faim...y'a quoi dans le frigo?  
Rien. Vide sidéral. Intersidéral, même. Je devais faire les courses hier mais... bon j'ai qu'à y aller aujourd'hui, de toute façon j'ai rien à faire...

Serrure, verrou, 2e verrou, 3e verrou, tout est fermé-10-... en route! J'ai assez d'argent avec moi et le supermarché est pas trop loin...

J'ai beau habiter dans un quartier dit 'bourgeois' et relativement calme... je suis pas à l'aise dans les rues toute seule... si seulement je pouvais être avec Heero-11-...

Voilà la supérette...donc qu'est-ce que je vais prendre...du sucré... du nutella tiens, et du pain en tranches aussi...euh...'oilà c'est fait...tiens j'ai envie de jus d'orange...pas çui-là il est trop immonde...ah! Celui-là!  
TROPICANAAAAA !!  
« LOVE LOVE LOVE TOROPICAAAANAAAAAAAA !! »  
Euh...Des yahourts et quelques fruits, donc...  
J'ai pas des tonnes d'argent sur moi de toute façon et puis je veux pas porter dix tonnes de poches, ça suffira largement...j'aurai qu'à commander une pizza...  
Voilà.  
Bon...je paye...et je sors! Je dois être supermarchéophobe sur les bords moi-12-...

La rue : de l'air, ça fait du bien par où ça passe ! Même sous ma jupe le circuit d'air est pas terrible…

Il fait déjà sombre, il vaut mieux que je me dépêche de rentrer...

SCHBLAM-13-!!

Ah désolé mademoiselle...pas trop de mal?

Il est assez beau gosse...yeux lilas et cheveux châtain, pas trop grand, quelques muscles fins, je vais peut-être suivre les conseils de Hilde-14-...

« Vous n'êtes pas muette tout de même...

« Ah désolée, j'étais distraite... »

…Par vos fesses…

« Je m'appelle Duo, désolé pour les... »

Trois bananes écrasées sous mes fesses, les deux pommes sous mon coude droit, la dizaine d'abricot dont les cadavres ont éclaboussé mon visage ? Ou les yaourt sous mon mollet gauche, voire le pot de nutella explosé entre mes jambes ? J'vous raconte pas le tableau de la lose -15-...

« Je m'appelle Relena, et je suis désolée pour la veste... »

Il porte une veste de moine, qui a subi l'explosion du pot format familial de mon pot de nutella...Oui, celui qui est entre mes jambes. I_n memoriam_...le pot bien sûr-16-! La veste se nettoiera...

« Ah! C'est déjà oublié...bon ben salut! A la prochaine!

« Au revoir! »

Enfin j'espère, rien que voir ces fesses s'éloigner elles me manquent déjà… Plus potelées que celles d'Heero tiens… J'en parlerai à Hilde.

Mais !

...-17-

Je me rends compte que :

–1-je suis toujours par terre.

-2-Les courses sont foutues(à par le pain mais ça on s'en fiche, c'était le nutella qu'était important...).

-3-ma robe est overkillée.

-4-il fait nuit.

-5-je vous emmerde avec mes histoires-18-.

J'ai plus qu'à rentrer chez moi et commander une pizza...une reine tiens...ou une...princesse?  
Ah...j'aimerai tant être une princesse...plus de soucis...des bals magnifiques...mais pour ça, il faudrait un miracle...oui un miracle...

DriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiSCHBALRF-19-!!

Foutre réveil...dormir...vendredi...vendredi? Zut! Chuis en retard pour le collège...bon...vite...à la douche...

Une...jupe tiens...longue évidemment...voilà...mes chaussures...ralalalaaaaaaaaa...mon sac...l'est pas fait...allez...ce livre, ce cahier...ma trousse...pis tiens, j'vais mettre tous les cahiers et tous les livres que je trouverai-20-...quel bazar dans cet appartement...oh...allez en route...

_5 minutes plus tard..._

« Je suis désolée Madame pour ce retard j'ai eu un léger contretemps... Mon réveil s'est suicidé pour tout vous dire…

« À votre place Miss Darlian. »

Je file m'asseoir à ma place, seule, derrière Dorothy et Hilde, qui me sort la phrase devenue culte, de mes retards :

« T'as fait des progrès en sprint, mais niveau coiffure, ton truc, c'est tout sauf une natte... »

Et le pire, c'est que, comme d'hab', elle a raison... On dirait Pocahontas croisée avec Sheeta.

« Nous allons accueillir un nouvel élève dans notre classe. »

J'ai un très mauvais pressentiment...

« Il arrive tout droit de... »

Et là la porte s'ouvre à la volée et arrive...

« Hello! Moi c'est Duo, Duo Maxwell, et je viens des Etats-Unis-21-! »

Oh, faites qu'il ait oublié la veste…

« Allez vous asseoir à côté de Relena, là-bas... »

J'aurais préféré qu'il s'assoie devant moi…

« (Salut euh...Rel'!)

« (Salut Duo...euh s'il te plait, pour hier soir...)

« (Motus et bouche cousue, okay!) »

Vas-y que Hilde se retourne…

« (Tu le connais?)

« (Euh...)

« (On va dire ça comme ça!) »

Hilde se retourne vers sa place, mi-contrariée, mi-contente pour moi, et je vois bien qu'elle enrage toute seule...pour une fois que je suis à l'aise avec un garçon-22-...  
Faut dire qu'il a tout vu de moi… Ma culotte imbibée des vestiges de mes courses… Un beau début.

(To be continued...)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Notes :

-2-Quel que soit l'univers alternatif, ce petit détail ne change pas...

-3-Ton doublage, ma vieille, ton doublage…

-4-Allez, les violons, plus d'entrain !!

-5-Désolée j'ai pas trouvé de mot pour qualifier les sourcils de Dorothy...

-6-NANANANANANAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !!

-7-J'ai trop de mal à mettre un pied devant l'autre, et à recommencer !

-8-ON NE CHANGE PAAAAAS !! ON MET JUSTE LES COSTUMES D'AUTRES SUR SOAAAAA !!

-9- « Comme dans mon cerveau en fait, mais ça tous les lecteurs haineux l'ont pensé. »

-10-À peine trouillarde... Ouais, j'lui ai prêté mon caractère.

-11-Allez les violons, le chapitre est presque fini !!

-12-Ce mot existe...dans mon vocabulaire...

-13-Hohoho. (GEANT VERT !!)

-14-Elle vient d'avouer pour le circuit d'air sous sa jupe.

-15-Cette image mentale est un cadeau pour tous/tes ceux/celles qui haïssent la Relechose... Et pour moi qui suis terriblement maladroite.

-16-Elle n'a décidément pas le même caractère que d'hab'...

-17-Non...elle recommence à penser comme avant!

-18-Mais non, mais non… Tant que tu restes à terre on prend des photos, c'est cool.

-19-Aïe !

-20-Et le hasard veut toujours qu'elle ait pris les mauvais livres...

-21-J'avais pas plus précis, sa colonie dans GW c'est L2...

-22-Je pense que ça va pas durer...

xxx

_Blabla __**totalement**__ inutile : _

_Pas facile les notes… Bon je m'en défausse au prochain chapitre ! _


End file.
